Princess Lioness
The fierce, young face of the SandWing tribe. Both her parents are growing sick, old, and stubborn, and because of the last thing, refuse to resign to her. She cares deeply about her public image and is the “hip, rebellious, k00l” princess with a progressive agenda. She’s in cahoots with everybody else and wants to make the SandWings like her even more (she’s very insecure that way) so she turned to the NightWings. She doesn’t fully know what she’s getting into but she was placed as the manager of the treasury and is feeling a lot of remorse and stress. Appearance: Lioness has a muscled, athletic build, her toned shoulders and calves showing through under golden colored scales with a blaze-overtone. Her scales are rough and calloused appearing, especially under the armor she typically dons. The color, though, is surprisingly bright for a SandWing, a warm, ochre hue, like a goldenrod. An almost fire-like pattern, of darker orangish colors rises from her legs and across the side of her body, although it’s so subtle and only visible in certain lights. Her underbelly is a paler, cooler beige tan, and her leathery wings are a similar color (if a bit darker). Lioness has deep, dark maroon eyes, wide and almond shaped. She has surprisingly long eyelashes and defined eyebrows, although her face is overall rough, chiseled, and square looking. She has a robust snout and jawline, slightly craggy but not overly horn-covered. Her taupe colored horns lean back far and curve in a convex way towards her neck, down slightly. She has long and wide ears. Normally, during most public interactions, she can be seen in a full set of dragon armor assembled from leathery crocodile hides, a sort of blackish brownish shade, covered in scales and connected with thin metal chains. (See picture I gotta do whoop). For her speeches and parties, she wears her famed lion headress, a piece passed on through the royal family line. It consists of a lion's head, everything from the muzzle and above (the bottom jaw is missing), resting between her horns, with long golden fur cloaking the rest of her body. Other than her two main outfits, Lioness may be seen with a red poppy in her ear or sometimes a small bone nostril piercing. She has tattoos of desert wildlife along her inner legs and belly, along with a few behind her eyes, but these are usually hidden cleverly with more jewelry. Although she omits it now, she used to wear some reddish pigments over her eyelid. Personality: Lioness’s personality, upbringing, and appearance all equal the perfect public persona. She’s tough and strong willed, and has the power to put it to good use. After years of passive and weaker rule over the SandWings, it was easy for Lioness to claim her stakes in the hierarchy and set herself up to the public as a young, fresh face for the kingdom, a fighter type, getting things done. As friendly and down to earth as she may seem, every speech, presentation, show announcement, athletic competition, funeral eulogy, and advertisement is carefully plotted. She knows exactly what will make people like her, and exactly what’ll get every dragon, from teen girls, to toddlers with her merch, to housewives and workers, to noblemen of other tribes, and to yes, the NightWings. The one group she can’t seem to charm with her strong speech, patriotic nature, and relatable mannerisms, are the king and queen, her parents. Around her parents, and later, the powerful NightWing elders, she becomes delicate, easily frightened, easy to scare. She tends to crack under pressure from those above her, and yet when dealing with calamities of her kingdom, the world below, she is unfazed. As much as she tries to distance herself from material ways of life, Lioness can be needy. Growing up royal is something that will always stay with you, and no matter how much of a voice to the people she tries to be, she was still raised on a plump stomach and servants. Backstory Abilities Trivia ! It looks stunning, thanks so much <333]] Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Status (Leader) Category:SandWings Category:Content (Nibby the Bird) Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Status (Celebrity)